


Talk to Me Baby

by Zupsgirl1 (Fraulein_Zupan)



Series: Victuuri Silliness [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blasphemous spilling of wine, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pining, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Poor Victor, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-sochi gpf, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, minor injury, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/pseuds/Zupsgirl1
Summary: Victor Nikiforov certainly knew who Katsuki Yuuri was before Sochi. How could the four-time world champion not know his competition? Especially Japan’s ace, who’s skating style definitely seems to be inspired by him, and is quite the cutie if Victor does say so himself — and he is the leading expert on cute boys, thank you very much.Now if only Victor can get said cute boy to say more than five words to him before running away, that would be great.All the times Victor tried — and failed — to talk to Yuuri before the Sochi GPF.





	1. Talk to Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! I'm back with yet another silly idea that I hope you'll enjoy! This came from a discussion I had a few months back on discord regarding the fact that Victor just had to have known who Yuuri was before Sochi, and that he probably tried talking to him but Yuuri would be too nervous each time he tried to approach him. I ran with the idea that upon seeing Yuuri, Victor would definitely be interested in getting to know the shy, handsome skater better, and even try hitting on him, but of course Yuuri would be oblivious to his intentions and run away each time. 
> 
> I'll most likely keep these as smaller drabbles, not necessarily in any sort of order, just as ideas come to me. 
> 
> Don't take this seriously — it's just me having fun making Victor extra and pining over a cute boy (that he will eventually coach and marry!)
> 
> Thanks to my bestie Cat for the beta and for always being an amazing supporter of my silliness!! <3

The first time Victor Nikiforov sees Katsuki Yuuri in person is during the first morning practice at Skate Canada.

Victor is taking a short break standing next to the boards and chatting with Christophe when he notices another skater enter the ice. Looking over he recognizes Yuuri, Japan’s Ace. Victor has seen interviews and videos of the young skater before — Yuuri apparently is a big fan of his and Victor’s own fans constantly tag him on links to Yuuri’s interviews. It seems that Yuuri tends to gush quite a bit about how much of an inspiration Victor is to him. It’s all very sweet and definitely had piqued Victor’s interest enough for him to look up all the videos of Yuuri’s past routines he could find online. Victor’s influence is clearly evident in Yuuri’s skating, yet there is something else present that really has Victor enraptured. Despite flubbing his jumps sometimes, Yuuri has an innate musicality to his movements that Victor can admit even he himself doesn’t possess. His step sequences are some of the best Victor has ever seen, and he's seen a lot so that's really saying something.

Victor can admit that the Japanese skater is also really cute, and Victor considers himself quite the expert on cute boys.

Yuuri looks even cuter today with his hair a fluffy mess, soft and adorable, unlike the slicked back style he wears during his performances.

So no one can blame Victor for being excited to see Yuuri’s skating in person — as well as have a chance to talk to him and get to know his fellow competitor better. If Victor can apply a bit of the Nikiforov charm and flirt with him too, well then that’s just an added bonus.    

Victor is barely paying attention to whatever it is that Chris is rambling on about as his eyes follow Yuuri as he glides along the ice. Yuuri has earbuds in and is lost in his own world — he doesn’t seem to have noticed the two of them yet. Victor finds himself captivated right away and unable to take his eyes off Yuuri as he begins to run through one of his step sequences.

Suddenly leaving Chris’s side without even an acknowledgement, Victor feels himself drawn towards Yuuri, as if he’s caught in his gravitational pull, and attempts to skate closer. He really only wants to catch his eye and say hello  — but each time he gets close Yuuri skates away in the opposite direction, seeming as if he doesn't even realize Victor is there. Each time Victor tries to get in front of his line of site, Yuuri spins or turns to change course. How is he so quick? Obviously Yuuri must not realize Victor is attempting to get his attention. It wouldn’t be like he was actively avoiding him… right?

Giving up the cat and mouse game after a few minutes, Victor sighs in defeat and skates back to Chris, who looks as if he can barely keep his laughter in check. “Looks as if our darling Yuuri isn’t paying any attention to the big time world champion, what a shame.”

Victor huffs and crosses his arms, leaning back against the boards. “He’s just too lost in the music and skating to notice me, is all. There wouldn’t be a reason for him to actually not want to talk to me right? I mean, isn’t he supposed to be a fan of mine?”

“Well if you don’t sound like the cocky asshole right now.”

“Hey, I’m not trying to! I only say that because I’ve just seen a lot of interviews where Yuuri has mentioned me as an inspiration, which is also evident in the videos I’ve watched of his skating. I think he really has a lot of potential. Is it so terrible that I just wanted to go say hi to him?” Victor pouts and lets his eyes travel back to watching Yuuri move gracefully across the ice.

“Wow, if I didn’t know any better, I would think you might actually have a little crush.” Chris chuckles but Victor lets the comment go without a retort. Chris can think what he wants — he’s always the one chasing after other skaters anyway, so what’s the big deal if Victor finally takes a tiny bit of interest in someone for once?

Now that Yuuri is right there in front of him yet so out of reach, Victor can’t help but feel even more intrigued. Yuuri really is beautiful. Sure Victor thought he was cute before, but he had seemed a bit younger in a lot of the videos Victor watched. He’s now definitely grown into quite the good-looking man if Victor did say so himself. And the way he moves his body… Yuuri obviously has a background in dancing. Victor knows what they say about guys who know how to dance and how it’s indicative of how well they can move in- _nope_ , time to stop that train of thought before things get out of control.

All Victor needs right now is to just get a closer look and catch Yuuri’s attention somehow.

Yuuri suddenly turns to head back towards the entrance to the rink, and Victor sees his chance. Leaving Chris and his laughter behind once again, Victor shoots off across the ice towards Yuuri as quickly as he can. Yuuri is even taking out his earbuds — perfect.

“Yuuri! Katsuki Yuuri!” Victor calls out loudly, arms waving up in the air. Now was not the time to be reserved, there was a hot man to introduce himself to… decorum has no place here.

Luck seems to finally be on Victor’s side, as Yuuri pauses at the sound of his name as he reaches the entrance and turns. Victor skids to a halt right in front of him, pasting on his most charming smile.

“Yuuri, hi! Wow I’m so glad you stopped - I was trying to get your attention before but you were so busy skating you must not have noticed me. Anyhoo, I just wanted to say hello and introduce myself… I’m Victor Nik-”

“I-I know who you are!” Yuuri blurts out. He looks up at him wide-eyed, and oh… oh wow if those weren’t the most beautiful eyes Victor has ever seen, _holy shit_.

“S-sorry! I mean um… it’s just that everyone knows who you are of course. B-but... how… how do you know _my_ name?”

Yuuri starts looking around the rink nervously, his hands fiddling with the earbuds and wrapping the chords around his fingers. How is this man so beautiful yet shy and adorable? It’s like the trifecta of perfection standing right in front of him.

“Of course I know who you are Yuuri! I’ve been watching videos of your skating, I need to keep up on who my competitors are right? And I’ve seen some of your interviews too. I can tell that you’re a bit of a fan.” Victor gives Yuuri a wink.

That was apparently the incorrect choice of words however, because Yuuri instantly pales and his eyes widen in horror.

“You what?! Uh, yeah well of course I look up to you… I mean it’s just that... you’re such an inspiration to a lot of skaters. It’s not like… _oh god_. Uh, I’m sorry Victor but I really need to go now. Please excuse me. Gomen.”

With that Yuuri gives him a quick bow, then scampers off the rink, grabbing his skate guards and running away without even stopping to put them on. Strange… Victor was positive that his normal charming persona would work. He’s not sure what he did wrong or what could’ve spooked Yuuri like that. Maybe he just wasn’t feeling well suddenly? He did turn quite pale, so it's possible.

Well, no one ever called Victor Nikiforov a quitter so he will just have to try again. Yuuri is just way too intriguing (and up close he’s definitely the hottie Victor believed him to be!) so Victor will find a way to keep his attention. Maybe Chris has some suggestions… he supposes he can ask him for some tips.

Or maybe he should actually do some skating first since he now can see Yakov standing over there with his face turning a lovely shade of purple. Is he yelling something? Eh, not like Victor ever really pays attention to him much anyway...


	2. I'm Falling for You (literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets caught up watching Yuuri's skating and daydreaming about spending time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is ridiculous. I adore him. 
> 
> Please note there is mention of an injury in this chapter, but it's nothing graphic or too serious. See the end notes for more info.

Victor is on a mission. He’s determined to actually have a conversation with Yuuri, and practice time on the day of the Free Skate looks like it’s his next opportunity since he hasn’t been able to catch a glimpse of the skater since the night of the Short Program. Victor watched Yuuri’s routine on the monitors backstage while waiting his turn, and was very impressed at how well the skater did. He can tell Yuuri’s current programs don’t play well to his strengths, but nothing that can’t be improved with better choreography. Despite this, Yuuri skated beautifully and was currently sitting in fourth place. Personally, Victor believes Yuuri was underscored, but although he’s not very happy about it, he knows there’s not much that can be done.

 

All Victor can hope is for Yuuri’s Free Skate to place him on the podium. Then Victor can live out his recent fantasy of flashing Yuuri a suave seductive smile while he congratulates him, followed by an invitation to dinner and celebratory drinks. If Victor plays his cards right, Yuuri will later join him in his hotel room to snuggle and watch Netflix while Victor shows him all 134,794 photos of Makkachin he has on his phone (the rest are saved on three external hard drives back in Victor’s apartment so unfortunately he will have to wait to show Yuuri those — Victor really should’ve planned ahead).

 

In order for this plan to go smoothly however, Victor feels that he really needs to try harder at working up more of a rapport with the man first. Yuuri definitely seems like a shy one so Victor doesn’t want to risk scaring him off again.

 

Number 143 in Victor Nikiforov’s rules to getting a cute boy to like you states that it’s a good idea to make sure said cutie explicitly knows you are interested and available — why give the illusion that you’re hard to get? Victor never understood that logic. He’s single and available. Well, only available for one specific Japanese skater of course.

 

Victor enters the rink and spies Yuuri already on the ice, headphones on and lost in his skating again. A few other skaters are around as well — Chris is there, as is Mickey Crispino from Italy and Cao Bin from China. Chris notices Victor approaching and skates over to meet him at the entrance to the rink, nodding in Yuuri’s direction.

 

“Hey there loverboy, your _boyfriend_ is already here and looking gorgeous — that butt is looking especially good in those pants.” Chris waggles his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend… _yet_ . And _you_ keep your hands off his butt.” Victor retorts as he glides onto the ice to start his warm up.

 

“Oh so you’re at least admitting that you _want_ him to be then, hmmm? And darling, who says I haven’t already had the pleasure of touching it?” Chris purrs and gives Victor a wicked smirk. Victor narrows his eyes and glares at him, but that only causes Chris to laugh.

 

“So tell me Casanova... how’s it going with getting Yuuri to actually talk to you?”

 

Victor just huffs out a “I’m working on it” and skates away to begin running through his program. However his eyes are automatically drawn to Yuuri each time he gets near. Once he’s close enough, he notices that Yuuri seems off, maybe a little upset? He wonders if it’s just nerves. Victor isn’t quite sure, but it definitely seems like the poor guy didn’t get a good night’s sleep. Yuuri is still adorable of course, but right now the bags under his eyes could do a better job carrying Victor’s clothes than his prada luggage. Maybe he can entice Yuuri to come rest in his room with the promise of some cooling cucumber gel eye patches and a foot massage? Victor also remembered to pack some lovely bath bombs, so a relaxing luxurious soak together could definitely be arranged…

 

Victor realizes too late that he was too wrapped up in his daydream and not focusing on where he was skating. All of sudden the boards are right in front of him and he’s moving too fast to stop in time and — _whoops_ — he hits the boards and topples over. The ground is fast approaching and Victor has no choice but to flail his hands out in front of himself so as to prevent his face from becoming one with the ground.

 

“Victor! What the hell are you doing?!” Victor hears Yakov yell along with gasps and shouts, sounds of people running and skating towards him.

 

The activity closing in around him becomes muffled and hazy as all he can focus on is the pain shooting through his arm. Oh no - _no, no, no_. He seriously didn’t just injure himself on the last day of competition, did he?

 

Victor feels himself being hoisted up — he had been half flopped over the boards, ass up, legs flailing in the air. Good thing his ass is one of his best features, and hopes that Yuuri got a good look, since he should know exactly what he’ll be getting handfuls of once they start living out their happily ever after.

 

As Victor is righted again he comes face to face with Yakov, whose skin once again flushed to a color that doesn’t look healthy. Victor then notices the crowd gathering around, including Chris, who is doubled over laughing his ass off. Yuuri is standing back with a look of absolute horror on his face. Victor wants to kiss away those worry lines on his forehead — Yuuri has such beautiful skin and it would be a shame for him to get premature wrinkles.

 

“VICTOR! What in god’s name is wrong with you today?!” Yakov screams as he flails his hands around calling the medics over.

 

He really doesn’t have an answer to that, at least not one that would appease Yakov in any way. Can he actually admit that he was captivated by a man so beautiful that he just failed to pay attention to where he was going? Yakov would probably kill him, but it just might work to win him over with Yuuri. Maybe he’d even offer to help tend to Victor’s wounds since he was _technically_ the cause of Victor’s clumsiness. Visions of Yuuri in a sexy nurse’s outfit pop into his head and… _nope_ , now is not the time for that Victor.

 

“Ha! I’m fine Yakov, just fine. I was watching some of the other skaters and didn’t realize how close to the boards I was. I guess you could say that I was falling for one of them.” Victor makes sure to wink right at Yuuri while saying this last part. _Wow_ _he’s so pretty when he blushes_.

 

Victor tries to wave off all the concerned looks and questions being directed his way but the motion causes more pain to spike through his wrist and he can’t help but grab it and hiss out loud. One of the medics rushes forward and quickly takes hold of his arm to examine it, bending the wrist back and forth, which only causes more pain.

 

“Looks like you need an X-ray Mr. Nikiforov. We should get you one right away to determine whether you will be able to compete tonight.”

 

Gasps and murmurs start up all around him, concern over whether he’ll skate later on obvious in their tones. It’s only his wrist, most likely a sprain, so Victor knows he should be able to work around it. He’s quickly ushered out of the rink by the medics, Yakov barking orders to his other skaters and assistants while following close behind. Victor tries to glance back at Yuuri, if only to give him a reassuring smile, but the skater has his head hung low, fists clenched. Victor appreciates that Yuuri is worried about him, and figures that maybe he can use this as a talking point later on. Maybe he’ll even score a sympathy hug… or a kiss to make the pain go away?

 

********

 

A hairline fracture in his wrist.

 

Victor cannot believe he actually _broke_ his damn wrist. At least it wasn’t an ankle, but now he has to skate with a stupid cast. How is he supposed to exude gracefulness on the ice with a cast?!

 

The first group is already up when Victor makes it back to the arena. He’s walking down the back hallway towards the rink, Yakov next to him yammering on and on, but Victor stays quiet and doesn’t pay him much attention, only nodding as a way of greeting to everyone they pass.

 

As they round a corner, Victor notices Yuuri standing down the hall, speaking with Chris. Despite the small smile on his face, Yuuri still looks worried and sleep-deprived, making Victor’s heart lurch in concern for whether the skater is feeling alright enough for it not to affect his performance tonight. He really wants Yuuri to do well. He wants to see him on that podium with a beautiful smile lighting up his face. Victor would love to witness Yuuri smiling brightly, proud and happy — he’s sure it would be breathtaking.

 

“Yuuuu-rriiii!” Victor waves and rushes towards the skaters, leaving Yakov and his grumbling behind. Yuuri turns towards him, eyes wide in surprise, mouth open forming a cute little ‘o’ shape.  

 

“Yuuri look at my cast! Can you believe I actually broke my wrist? But look how pretty it is — they were able to give me a pink one, can you believe it? It matches my costume, as well my car. Did I ever tell you that I have a pink convert-”

 

“You actually _broke_ your wrist?!” Yuuri screeches at him in a panicked-stricken voice.

 

“Yes, so crazy right? But I can still skate, no problem.” Yuuri visibly relaxes a bit at that. Gosh how can he be so sweet, worrying about Victor and whether he would still be able to perform? He just wants to hug him. “So _Yuuuuri_ … would you like to be the first to sign my cast?”

 

Yuuri squeaks and starts doing that hand flailing thing again. “No, no, no, I couldn’t! I m-mean… it’s just that people would see and it wouldn’t blend into your costume then, right?”

 

“Oh that’s alright Yuuri, it can be for good luck.” Victor winks.

 

“B-but you’re Victor Nikiforov! You don’t need good luck, especially from someone like... me.” Yuuri’s voice trails off at the end and he looks down at the ground, fidgeting with the hem of his jacket.

 

“I’ll sign it for you Victor.” Chris chimes in — oh that’s right, Victor had forgotten he was still standing there. “I still can’t believe you flopped over the boards like that. I really must ask... what on Earth had you so distracted?”

 

“Ah well… “ Victor rubs the back of his neck with his non-injured hand. He knows what Chris is trying to do and now Yuuri is looking back up at him curiously.

 

“I mean it’s so unlike you, the world champion, to be so clumsy? If I didn’t know better I would think that someone had caught your eye and distracted you.” Chris is not going to let this go it seems.

 

Victor takes a deep breath and decides ‘ _why the hell not?_ ’ He can do this, take a chance. He’s Victor Nikiforov for fuck’s sake. “Ah, well you’ve actually caught me there Chris… I _was_ actually watching a certain someone. Someone _very_ alluring and consequently very distracting.”

 

He turns to give Yuuri a wink, but he’s averted his eyes again and is frowning at the floor for some reason. Before Victor can say anything more however, a big booming voice shouts from the other end of the hall.

 

“Yuuri! You’re on soon and need to get ready. Let’s go!” Coach Celestino is motioning Yuuri over. _Dammit._

 

“Y-yes Coach! I’m coming! Sorry… I have to go.” Yuuri quickly takes off down the hallway.

 

“Good luck Yuuri! I hope to see you on the podium!” Victor calls after him. Yuuri just makes some sort of squeaking sound and half-heartedly waves, not even bothering to turn around.

 

“Aww, what a pity, it looks like you struck out again. Maybe a third time will be the charm?” Chris laughs and claps him on the back.

 

Victor just shakes his head and turns to walk away, but Chris calls after him. “By the way Victor… I was just able to get a feel for myself and can confirm his ass is just as firm and delectable as it looks.”

 

Victor trips over his own feet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Injury mentioned in this chapter is Victor falling over the boards at the rink and getting a hairline fracture to his wrist. As a result he needs a cast (pink to match his costume and car!) but is still able to skate later that evening.
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr [Zupsgirl1](http://Zupsgirl1.tumblr.com)
> 
> Check out my other YOI works on ao3: [Zupsgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/pseuds/Zupsgirl1)


	3. Call Me Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that Victor is ridiculous (ridiculously crazy for Yuuri) and that I love him? Ok, glad we're clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact: This was the first drabble I actually wrote for this fic idea. This is extremely silly. Enjoy!

 

“Chriiiisss… why won’t the beautiful boy talk to me?” Victor sighs dramatically, laying over Chris and putting his arm over his eyes. “What’s _wrong_ with me? Do I smell bad today? Is my hair not covering my forehead sufficiently?”

 

“Well that forehead can be blinding, so maybe he just couldn’t see you with the light in his eyes.” Chris sighs. “But seriously, nothing is wrong with you mon cher… except for being a drama queen.”

 

“Well, that’s obviously not a flaw.” Suddenly Victor bolts upright. “Wait! What if he’s — *gasp* — _straight_ ?”

 

“Victor, Yuuri is NOT straight. Believe me.”

 

“But what if he _is_ ? Wait, how do _you_ know? Did you-“

 

“No, no. Unfortunately not. Believe me though, it’s not for a lack of trying on my part. But haven’t you seen that video Phichit Chulanont recently posted of him?”

 

“Phichit Chulanont?”

 

“Skater from Thailand, rinkmates with Yuuri in Detroit. He’s a bit younger and he hasn’t made it to seniors yet, so that’s probably why you don’t know of him. He has a big following on insta and Twitter though, and keeps Yuuri’s fans satiated with pictures and videos since he hardly ever posts anything himself, as I assume you’ve noticed.”

 

Victor nods. One might think his obsessive searching through Yuuri’s social media is a bit stalker-ish, but the man is so quiet in his online presence and Victor has been a bit desperate for any bit of content. He’s honestly a bit surprised — and disappointed in his lack of detective skills — that he hasn’t seen this Phichit’s account yet.

 

“Anyway, he posted a video of Yuuri skating to ‘Cut to a Feeling’. It’s fantastic… and very _very_ gay.”

 

Victor thrusts his phone at Chris. “Video. Now.”

 

Chris taps the screen a couple times before handing it back. Victor sees Yuuri in the middle of a rink wearing a cropped gay pride t-shirt and bright purple leggings that were hugging his ass and thighs perfectly, every movement of those strong muscles on display as he beautifully dances around the ice. Victor immediately feels his skin clear and his crops are watered. His soul is ascending to the soundtrack of his new lord and savior Carly Rae Jepsen.

 

“So he’s a Carly Rae fan… I can work with that.” Victor quickly hops up and takes off, leaving Chris to just shake his head and laugh.

********

Victor finds Yuuri in a hallway, doing that glorious stretch of his where his hands are braced against the wall, ass out and wiggling from side to side. Victor first takes a deep breath in order to calm certain parts of himself before approaching.

 

“Sooo Yuuuu-rrri… I need to ask you something very important” Victor smirks and leans against the wall next to Yuuri, arms crossed over his chest.

 

Yuuri jumps back from the wall and squeaks in surprise. “O-oh hi Victor! Um, s-sure...you can ask me anything.” His eyes keep darting around, looking everywhere but directly at Victor. He never seems to look directly at him for some reason — once again Victor hopes his forehead isn’t giving off too much of a glare.  

 

“Who gave you eyes like that, said you could keep them?”

 

“Whaaa?” Yuuri finally snaps his eyes over to meet Victor’s, his perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

 

“I dunno how to act or if I should be leavin'.” Victor sing-songs now, to give Yuuri a bit of a nudge.

 

“W-wait a minute, did you just… are you… are you quoting Carly Rae Jepsen?”

 

“I heard you like her music.” Victor winks. He’s got this now.

 

“Oh god no.” Yuuri whispers, eyes widening in realization.

 

“Hey, I just met you…”

 

“No… _no, no, no_ . You saw the video, didn’t you? Who showed you the video?!” Yuuri asks in a shrill voice while waving his hands around in front of his face. It’s weirdly endearing — but then again Victor finds everything about Yuuri endearing.

 

“… and this is crazy. But here’s my number-”

 

Victor pulls out his phone and opens up a new contact for Yuuri to enter his information so he can start sending lots pictures of Makkachin and heart emojis. Maybe he can also send him the links to his pinterest boards dedicated to their wedding, but he should probably wait a few days before sharing those. He wouldn’t want to get ahead of himself.

 

“I’m going to _kill_ Phichit. I’m sorry Victor! I-I have to go now.” With that Yuuri turns on his heel and bolts.

 

“… call me maybe?”

 

Victor’s voice trails after Yuuri’s retreating back — and beautiful derriere. He was so sure that was going to work this time. Well, at least he knows what he’s going to be watching again that night. He also really needs to check what else this Phichit Chulanont person has posted of Yuuri. You know, to continue his research.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's video idea was partially inspired by these fun and fantastic videos I had seen making the rounds on Twitter and Tumblr:  
> [Mark Kanemura Video 1](https://twitter.com/mKiK808/status/1002684155727998976?s=09) and [Mark Kanemura Video 2](https://twitter.com/mKiK808/status/1007708606140043264?s=09)
> 
> I also had been listening to Carly Rae Jepsen a lot the week I wrote this, so thanks to her as well for the inspiration!
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi, I’m Zupsgirl1 on both [Tumblr](http://Zupsgirl1.tumblr.com) and Twitter [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JustUsThreeZs?lang=en)
> 
> Check out my other works on ao3: [Zupsgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/pseuds/Zupsgirl1)


	4. Would you like a little cheese to go with that w(h)ine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real reason for Cao Bin's eventual “disappearance” from figure skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shows up after 84 years and a Starbucks with another addition to this fic. I appreciate all the love this fic has gotten, so I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to post another update. I had something else written for this chapter but it just didn't feel like it was working so I scrapped most of it. I enjoy what I've written here a lot more so I hope you do too! 
> 
> Thanks to AJWolf for the beta!

Stylish grey suit, fitted in all the right places? _Check_ . Shoes buffed to mirror-like shine? _Check_ . Hair fluffed and styled so as to cover the forehead? _Check_ . Powder applied to the aforementioned forehead to reduce glare while flipping bangs in sexy come hither manner? _Check_.

 

Ready to charm his way into Katsuki Yuuri's heart… and pants? _Checkity-check-check_.

 

_Let's do this…_

 

— — — —

 

Christophe has invited all the skaters out to dinner at a fancy restaurant after the medal ceremony. Just a little get-together for them to let loose a bit and just relax, instead of having to schmooze up the sponsors. That’s what the banquet the following day would be for.

 

As they had made their way down from the podium, medals in place hanging around their necks, Chris conspiratorially whispered to Victor that, after some persuasive batting of his eyelashes and a well-placed pout, he had been able to convince Yuuri to join in the night’s festivities as well. Even though Victor is excited about this, he’s none too thrilled about the fact that Chris had to flirt with Yuuri in order to get him to come hang out, because wouldn’t Victor’s presence be enough of an incentive? Especially since he had literally taken a tumble because of the very cute boy and is now sporting a pink cast — which he still won gold with, thank you very much — that Yuuri has still yet to sign.  

 

Despite being a bit put off by this information, Victor is glad for the gift of another chance to make his crush notice him. There should be nothing standing in his way now, as a dinner party where everyone is relaxed and mingling — and no one injuring themselves due to cute boy distractions — is the perfect opportunity.

 

Victor arrives at the restaurant and as the host leads him to the table, his heart races upon catching sight of Yuuri already there and seated, but then it plummets into his stomach, however, as he notices that both seats on next to him are already occupied — Chris on one side (that bastard) and Sara Crispino on the other, followed by her brother Michele in the next seat down, who is leaning forwards to look past his sister and shooting daggers at poor Yuuri for some unknown reason.

 

As Victor approaches he shoots Chris a death glare of his own — Victor is seriously contemplating cutting a bitch with his gold knife shoes. He has a very specific dream of enrapturing Yuuri with his charm and wit so that he agrees to go on a date, which leads to them falling madly in love and marrying in a beautiful and elaborate ceremony, then living happily ever after in domestic bliss as they take over the world as the elite power couple of skating. Victor would like to bring said dream to fruition as soon as possible, thank you very much, and Chris is not helping with his cockblocking moves right now. Victor seriously considers ending this friendship. At the very least Chris will not be getting his usual Instagram post from Victor on his birthday, featuring one of their poolside selfies. At this rate he’ll be lucky if Victor even posts one on Facebook.

 

Although not as ideal as sitting next to Yuuri, the seat directly across from him is at least unoccupied so Victor quickly claims it. Now that he thinks about it, this might actually be even better because now he can stare at Yuuri’s beautiful face all night and it will be much easier for them to hold a conversation if they’re facing each other. Victor can also rest his arm on the table and flaunt his injury in hopes of reminding Yuuri that he still needs to sign Victor’s cast, as well as write down his phone number. This is perfect — maybe Victor won’t cancel his friendship with Christophe… yet.

 

Victor orders a large glass of Merlot, smiling and greeting everyone. Unfortunately, Yuuri does not seem to have noticed Victor yet, as his attention is being held by Sara, who is smiling and chatting away as Yuuri politely nods along. A minor setback, but no matter. Victor puts on his most charming smile and impatiently waits for Yuuri to glance his way, leaning against his uninjured hand, occasionally batting his eyelashes as he tries to listen in to Yuuri and Sara’s conversation.

 

“Leave my sister alone, you fiend!”

 

Victor winces at the shout across the table, sighing heavily as he realizes it’s Michele Crispino, who is suddenly yelling at poor Yuuri, seemingly for no reason except earning the misfortune of becoming the latest victim of Michele’s ire.

 

Michele always believes the male skaters are hitting on his sister Sara, whereas the truth actually is that either the majority of them are not interested in her because they’re either a) very, _very_ gay or b) would rather poke out their eyes with their toe pick than to deal deal with Michele’s shit. Victor does feel bad for Sara, however, because she’s a sweet girl and deserves happiness without her brother standing in her way — he seriously hopes that one day she’ll finally tell him to shove off.

 

“Stop it Mickey! Yuuri and I were just talking, you ridiculous man!” Sara yells and swats her brother’s arm.

 

Yuuri’s face has turned bright red and he starts flailing his hands about adorably, trying to placate the angry man. “M-Mickey, we are only talking… I mean… I-I wasn’t hitting on Sara, I s-swear! I’m not even into girls!”

 

Watching the spectacle unfold in front of him, Victor starts to get annoyed. How dare Michele make his Yuuri uncomfortable!

 

Chris rolls his eyes and pats Yuuri on the back sympathetically as Michele becomes even more irate.  

 

“So what are you saying? That my sister isn’t good enough for you?”

 

“What?! No! T-that’s not what I meant at all! I was just trying to say— ” Yuuri splutters, looking like he’s one step from bolting or diving under the table. Victor would gladly keep him company under there.

 

Seeing his chance to be Yuuri’s knight in shining armor, Victor quickly clears his throat and cuts in. “Hello everyone, I realize some have not noticed, but I have finally arrived. Yuuri, it’s so wonderful to see you again, _miliy_.” Yuuri freezes and turns to look at Victor, eyes wide. Victor gives him a soft smile, but as he looks back over at Mickey it turns tight and cold.

 

“Excuse me Michele, I know I have arrived a bit late to the conversation, but I’m sure that Yuuri probably has had quite enough of being berated by you unjustifiably. Honestly, where’s your sense of decorum and respect? You’re here, representing your country, and all you’re doing right now is making yourself look like hot-headed meatball.”

 

Sara ducks her head and giggles, hiding her mouth behind her hand, and Michele looks over at him, face flushed bright red in anger and looking like steam is about to blow out of his ears. Before he can say anything in response, however, Emil Nikola, who is sitting at the end of the table, jumps up and grabs Michele by the shoulder and practically hauls him out of his seat.

 

“Aha-ha, everything is fine here! We’re all friends, aren’t we? Look Mickey, I think Victor is right and you should take a breather. Let’s go outside for a bit, shall we?” He drags the angry man away from the table despite his protests and the whole group takes a collective sigh of relief.

 

With that little issue resolved, at least temporarily, Victor smiles victoriously and turns to focus his attention back on Yuuri. His smile immediately slips from his face, however, as Sara has gone and picked up right where her conversation with Yuuri had left off, and Victor can’t help but feel a little perturbed. He huffs and casually sips his wine, half-listening to Georgi and Chris’s conversation next to him as he waits for the perfect moment to politely cut in on Yuuri and Sara.

 

 _It’s not like she has a chance with him anyway,_ he thinks to himself. That might be a bit harsh, but from what he’s already found out about his crush, Victor’s odds undoubtedly seem to lean more in his favor. He’ll just keep that tidbit to himself though—

 

“Who doesn’t have a chance?” Cao Bin pipes up suddenly. Apparently, he has taken the seat next to Victor ( _when did he show up?_ ) and somehow possesses the ability to read minds.

 

Victor side-eyes him as he lowers his glass. “Hmmm? What was that?”

 

Cao Bin just smiles brightly and says, “you were saying something about someone “not having a chance”. Were you talking about the next competition? Who are you favoring to win?”

 

_Shit. Did he actually say that out loud?_

 

It’s as if someone had scratched the needle on a record player, as everyone suddenly stops talking and looks over at the two of them. Victor tries to keep a neutral expression even as he’s beginning to internally panic. He never likes to make assumptions regarding who will be standing on the podium, because honestly one never knows what can happen. He also doesn’t want people to think he’s favoriting anyone, because that can lead to a whole lot of bad feelings and resentment. It’s hard enough wondering if the other skaters hate or resent you for winning so often.

 

Luckily Victor is quick on his feet (they don’t call him the living legend of ice skating for nothing), and pastes on a small polite smile as he fully turns in his seat to face Cao Bin. “Actually, what I said was, and more to myself mind you, was that I’d not had a chance to peruse the menu yet.” He pauses to take another sip of Merlot. “Now, we’re all here to relax and enjoy ourselves, Cao Bin. As much as I love skating, I prefer to take a break from all the speculation and gossip when not addressing sponsors or the press. I’m sure you’d _all_ agree with that, da?”

 

Cao Bin averts his eyes and his shoulders scrunch up a bit, clearly embarrassed over mishearing and trying to call Victor out. “S-sorry Victor. Of course, that makes sense.”  

 

Everyone returns to their previous conversations, but Victor takes the previous interruption as his chance to jump in and talk to Yuuri before he turns his attention back to Sara again. He flashes what he knows is his sexy, _look-at-my-lips-and-think-about-how-much-you-want-to-kiss-them_ smile, and leans across the table to keep his voice low.

 

“So _Yuuri_ … you did marvelous today. I must say that you certainly deserved higher than fourth.” Victor practically purrs.

 

Yuuri’s eyes snap over to Victor, widened in surprise. “R-really? You think so?” He splutters.

 

“Oh _absolutely_. You really should’ve been right under me…” He pauses to throw in a chuckle and wink. “Well no worries, the night’s still young, so we have time to make that happen if you—“

 

Cao Bin must’ve been trying to listen in again — that eavesdropper — and gets too close, suddenly bumping Victor’s arm and roughly knocking into the wine glass he’s holding. Victor can only look on in horror, as if time has slowed down, watching the dark red liquid create a perfect arch out of the glass and fly through the air straight towards him. He winces and closes his eyes to brace for the impact, suddenly feeling wetness from his head down to his lap, wine dripping down his face. His bangs are soaked and sticking against his forehead — he had perfectly styled them over his eye for his trademark hair flip and wink, which is now all for naught — and is afraid to open his eyes to look as he can feel the liquid sinking into his custom-tailored Armani suit. This is certainly going to be one hell of a mess to explain to his dry cleaners. Honestly, he’s not sure if it will even be salvageable.

 

“Oh my god, Victor! _I’m so sorry_ !” Victor sighs heavily and finally opens his eyes. Cao Bin recoils in shock, frantically looking around before grabbing a cloth napkin off the table. “Let me help you clean it off! I’m _so so_ sorry!”

 

Cao Bin desperately starts trying to wipe the mess off, but Victor knows at this point it's useless, as the red wine is only seeping further into the weave of the expensive fabric, so he firmly grabs Cao Bin’s wrist to halt his efforts, especially since he’s getting close to a particular area that Victor rather he’d not get near.

 

“I-it’s fine, just… please stop and just leave it.” He bites out.

 

Cao Bin looks up at him with his eyes widened in terror. Victor knows it was only an accident, that the man hadn’t meant to do it — _actually,_ _wait a minute —_ maybe he _did_ do it on purpose? He was trying to be nosey and listen in to Victor’s conversation after all.

 

Could it be that Cao Bin was trying to score some more gossip? Looking for something else to call Victor out on again? Or was he hoping to divert Yuuri’s attention over to himself at the first opportunity, possibly jealous that Victor was talking to him and figuring the best way to tempt the alluring Yuuri away was by causing a distraction and embarrassing Victor?

 

Cao Bin starts to shrink back further into his chair, no doubt because of the icy glare Victor is giving him, but at that moment he can’t bring himself to feel that bad. This was one of his last chances to impress Yuuri before having to part ways until the next competition they’ll be at together. Hopefully, Yuuri can make the Grand Prix Final or else Victor isn’t sure when he’ll see him next. Also, the fact that this is an insanely expensive suit which is now most likely ruined is adding to Victor’s increasing level of pissed-offness.

 

However, before Victor can calm himself down and potentially diffuse the situation, Christophe — that asshole — lets out a bark of a laugh, leaning over the table and pounding on it with his fist. This startles the whole table, who all gasp, and draws the attention of the other patrons around the restaurant, who Victor is sure are all staring and trying to see what all the commotion is about. Victor feels his face start to burn, from both embarrassment and his rising anger.

 

Chris pushes a plate filled with cheese and crackers from the middle of the table towards Victor, still cackling like a hyena. “Here Victor, have a little cheese with your wine.” This causes the others to start snickering, all except Yuuri. Victor hesitantly glances across the table and notices Yuuri frowning and his eyes filled with what Victor is sure to be second-hand embarrassment or pity.

 

Yuuri then looks away, searching around the table before grabbing a nearby bread basket, breaking off a large piece and holding it out towards Victor. Victor’s eyes widen in confusion, not sure why Yuuri is handing that to him. Is he making fun of him too? Does he think Victor is hungry and needs a nibble?   

 

Not sure what to make of Yuuri’s offering, but unable to stand another minute of sitting there listening to everyone else at the table mocking him, especially in front of his crush who obviously must think he’s ridiculous, Victor stands and smoothes down his jacket, throwing another glare at Chris. With a curt “excuse me”, he turns on his heel and storms across the restaurant to make his way towards the restrooms, ignoring the stares from the other customers and waitstaff.

 

Bursting through the door, he heads over to the sinks and leans his hands on the counter, keeping his head bowed, and takes some shaky breaths. When he lifts his head to look in the mirror, it really sinks in what an absolute wreck he is — the red stickiness not going well with his hair or outfit at all. He roughly grabs a handful of paper towels and attempts to wipe the mess up the best he can. He knows it's probably useless, but any bit he can sop up before heading back to the hotel, the better.

 

After a couple minutes of fruitless clean-up, Victor finally concedes that it's a lost cause. He removes the suit jacket, throws the paper towels away and frowns one more time into the mirror. He walks out with his head held high, heading straight for the coat check, where luckily the person manning it takes one look at him and gets him his coat as quickly as possible. Victor tips them well for their understanding and promptness, throws his coat on and heads outside, stomping right past Emil and Michele, and hails down a taxi.

 

As Victor settles back against the seat, shivering from the wetness in his trousers that are sticking against his legs (He should’ve just removed them along with the jacket, for he is Victor Nikiforov after all, and can get away with being pantless), he turns his head to glance out the window. He sees Yuuri running out of the restaurant, head whipping back and forth as if he’s looking for someone… and carrying the basket of bread? Oh god, is he looking for Victor? And what is up with the bread? Victor doesn’t have much of an appetite anymore but he supposes he can appreciate the gesture, especially from Yuuri.

 

Victor sits up and twists around, able to do nothing but watch as he’s moving further and further away from Yuuri’s frowning and confused looking face as the taxi drives off down the road.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Mama Hiroko taught her son various household tips, such as how to remove stains, and in a pinch, bread can work well for soaking up liquids — if you’re willing to sacrifice the glorious carbs for the greater good.
> 
> Cao Bin avoided Victor as much as possible during the Grand Prix Final in Sochi later on that season, then for some reason was mysteriously never heard from again. Victor claims innocence of all wrongdoing and will point out to anyone that asks that there is absolutely no evidence to the contrary. 
> 
> I have a couple more ideas for this fic, one before the Sochi and then during the GPF and banquet. Hopefully it won't take me as long to get the next chapter out, but I'm also working on my other WIPs as well. Please check those out too if you're interested!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr [Zupsgirl1](http://Zupsgirl1.tumblr.com)
> 
> Check out my other works on ao3, including my Princess Bride/Robin Hood: Men in Tights inspired WIP, "It's Inconceivable: Victor in Tights", and my other new WIP where Yuuri is an apartment super / handyman and Victor is just thirsty, "If you need fixing, I'm the one to call": [Zupsgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/pseuds/Zupsgirl1)


End file.
